


Lay With Me

by RosieRivendell



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Blow Jobs, First Time, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Virgin Hux, Virgin Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2018-10-07 05:30:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10353279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieRivendell/pseuds/RosieRivendell
Summary: Nobody's first time is perfect. Especially not when it's with another virgin.Especially not when that virgin is Kylo Ren.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Three guesses on who has a virgin kink a mile wide? 
> 
> Just a heads up: neither of these two are good sexual partners, and are definitely not models of safe and healthy sex. Nothing non-con, but still. Just be warned. Any references to sexual liaisons at the Academy are intended to be between of-age persons. 
> 
> Feel free to come talk to me on [tumblr!](http://rosierivendell.tumblr.com/)

How Hux ended up in his bed, sheets damp with perspiration, ejaculate, and water, Kylo Ren tenderly holding an ice pack to Hux's flaccid and sore penis, is a frankly bizarre turn of events.

Fittingly, its beginning was almost as odd as its conclusion. 

**

Hux's shift had started on a sour note, when he had to suspend two of his senior officers who had been caught in a compromising sexual act in an empty conference room near the bridge, while they were both supposed to be working. 

He can’t understand it all, really. He’s never been remotely interested in sex with another person, all the mess, and the resulting emotional complications. He has his work, and hardly has time to pursue someone for carnal pleasure.

At least that’s what he tells himself. 

But he is… curious. Because it is this inability to understand that makes him feel as though his is missing something. He should _know_ what sex is like, and there is nothing more Hux hates than not _knowing_. 

But it’s too late now. He’s General, and it would be extremely unprofessional of him to pursue a sexual relationship with a member of his staff of a lower rank. He should have done it when he was in the Academy, where everyone else learnt their way around, fumbling with each other in their bunks at night. At the time, Hux had prided himself on being above base desires such as sex, proud of not being ruled by his hormones, proud that all that concerned him was his studies.

It doesn’t mean he didn’t used to quietly hump himself against the bed at the sounds of the moans from the bunk above him. 

His frequent masturbatory sessions are something he still partakes in, fifteen years after leaving the Academy. He’s not ashamed by it; it keeps him healthy, and level headed, and is a perfect way to cope with the stress that Kylo Ren burdens him with everyday.

Speaking of… Ren approaches Hux on the bridge, and Hux quickly moves his mind from his lacking sex life, to something far more appropriate. 

Ren comes to stand beside him, looking out into the darkness of space. At least, Hux assumes he is looking out, it’s hard to tell with that _damn bucket_ on his head…

“I should have realised,” Ren’s voice taunts through his helmet, low and gravelly, like his vocoder is suppose to make him sound older when Hux knows Ren really looks like a lost teenage boy under all that garb. 

“What the hell is that supposed to mean, Ren?” Hux bites back. They’re far enough away from the rest of the crew that they won’t hear his insubordination to his fellow commander. 

“No wonder you’re so uptight,” Ren continues. 

Hux feels the colour drain from his face. So Ren did hear his internal monologue about his sex life, then. Or lack of. 

“That’s none of your business, Ren. Unlike you, I actually have some semblance of self-control.” Hux bites back, in an attempt to regain some footing in this conversation. He’s not actually too concerned about Ren knowing; Ren’s seen Hux reprimanded and humiliated in front of the Supreme Leader, and who would Ren tell? Hux’s secret is safe with him.

“You could,” Ren says, “if you wanted to.”

“Ren, why the hell must you talk in riddles all the time?” Hux retorts, tempted to rub at his temples, attempt to soothe the headache that is Kylo Ren. 

“The crew, they-- some of them think about you. In that way. They would, if you asked.” Ren stutters.

Hux narrows his eyes. “They would _what_ , Ren?” He hisses.

“They would--” Ren’s voice sounds uncertain, “ _lay with you_.”

Hux almost wants to burst out laughing at Ren’s outdated language. 

“ _Lay with me?_ ” Hux mocks. “Honestly Ren, how old _are_ you? Just say it. Fuck. They want to fuck me.”

Hux isn’t that interested in the gossip Ren has let him in on. If any of his crew wants to sleep with him, it’s wishful thinking. He would never have relations with a subordinate, never even consider anything so unprofessional. If anything, their attraction to him could compromise their work ethic.

Ren refuses to rise to Hux’s challenge, out of contempt or embarrassment, Hux can’t tell behind the visor. 

He’s obviously still eavesdropping on Hux’s mind though. 

“I’m-- I’m not a subordinate,” he says, in a quiet voice. It takes Hux a moment to catch Ren’s meaning. 

“Ren. You can not be serious.” 

Ren turns his helmet away, as he might if he was hiding a blush without the helmet.

Hux isn’t… totally opposed. Ren might be his only opportunity to experience sexual liaisons with another person without serious misconduct. Even so, sleeping with Ren could compromise Hux’s ability to command. On the other hand, maybe it would ease tensions between the two of them, or at least bring some small amount of calm to Ren…

“Have you ever had sex before, Ren?” Hux asks contemptuously. He’s almost positive of the answer already.

Ren doesn’t reply, just looks down at his feet, like he is ashamed.

“I might have guessed,” Hux says, dismissively. “And you mock me for my abstinence?”

Hux takes Ren’s silence for embarrassment. Hux still hasn’t responded to Ren’s offer. He’s turning it over in his mind… What would the Supreme Leader think? He would probably let Ren do anything, anything for his magical pet… 

“Neither of us would know what to do,” Hux reminds him. 

“It doesn’t matter,” Ren says quickly. “I-- I know. Even if I’ve never-- before.”

Hux smirks. Ren’s basically just admitted to having watched a lot of holoporn, and Hux can’t help but find it so very human. He hears Ren’s annoyed grunt through the helmet at Hux’s scornfulness. 

“If you stop reading my mind, you can come to my quarters after this shift--” Hux says. “and that’s not a yes!” he adds quickly. “I still want to think about it.”

“Hux--” Ren starts, but Hux cuts him off. 

“That’ll be all, Lord Ren,” Hux says, loud enough for a few nearby officers to hear. It would draw attention for Ren to linger after being so obviously dismissed. 

Ren storms off.

**

A knock on his door. Ren’s never been so polite.

“Enter,” Hux says, not bothering to look up from his datapad he’s reading from a comfortable recline in his armchair. 

Ren slinks in, pulling off his ridiculous helmet as he does. He looks around the room, surveying, although Hux assumes that their quarters must be very similar. A double bed, minimal other furniture, a door leading to a private refresher. Similar to all other senior officer’s rooms. 

“Ren,” Hux says by way of greeting.

“Have you-- have you thought about. What I proposed?” Ren says, clutching at his helmet between gloved hands. He uses a hand to push one side of his tangle of hair behind an ear, before appearing to remember how unfortunately big they are, and shaking it back around his face in a practiced move.

“I have,” Hux says, entwining his fingers together, laying them on his knees, in a way he hopes appears offhand. “I accept your proposal. But I have some conditions.”

Ren looks very pleased, and then concerned. “What sort of conditions?”

“Firstly, you need to have a shower before you get anywhere near me.” Hux says, putting his datapad down, and surveying Ren. 

Ren makes an annoyed face. “I showered yesterday… I think.” 

“Ren, that is disgusting, get in the shower right now.”

“Just because you’re clean enough to eat off--” Ren grumbles, then stops and blushes suddenly at the hidden meaning in his words. Hux chuckles.

“Will you-- join me?” Ren asks, tentatively.

“I don’t think we need the added obstacle of a slippery shower. I’ll wait out here, just be quick. And thorough.” Hux turns back to his datapad. “There’s a towel on the rail in the refresher.”

Ren stomps over to the refresher door, shutting the door aggressively with a slam. What a child. 

Hux hears the shower taps squeak on, the steady roar of water. Ren is naked, in the room next to Hux. It’s actually quite a stirring thought. Hux hadn’t been nervous about this moment, hadn’t really thought about it for the rest of his shift after Ren's proposal. But suddenly he feels something, almost… anxious. 

He tries to pinpoint the source of the anxiety; he’s always found it remedial to face things head on. He goes through in his head what will happen next; Ren will get out of the shower, naked, come out here, probably still naked, Hux doubts he would get dressed again, maybe they would kiss, although neither of them would know how. Actually, he wonders if Ren has ever kissed someone else. He only said specified that he had never had sex before. 

He’s getting off topic.

Ren would hold him with those stupidly big hands of his, and then Hux supposes he would have to take his clothes off too at some point… _ah_. There it is. That’s what’s making him uneasy. Him, being naked.

Hux has always been small, and thin. _Thin as a slip of paper, and just as weak._ He’d overheard his father say that about him when he was sixteen. The words had lingered in his head for years. 

Despite being taller than most, Hux has always been small, narrow in the shoulders and hips, never able to build any sort of muscle mass. Even still, he’s soft across the stomach and thighs from sitting at a desk, working, for hours on end. 

He knows Ren is the opposite, all strong firm muscles, Hux can see even through the unnecessary layers Ren wears. 

He’s embarrassed, he supposes. Worried that once Ren sees him without his uniform and shoulder pads, he’ll realise Hux is soft and weak. That his stomach rolls when he leans forward, that his thighs are smooth and pliant, that Ren could snap Hux’s wrists in one hand…

The door to the refresher suddenly opens, Ren barging through in his usual turbulent manner, towel wrapped around his waist, hair dripping wet, rivulets of water streaming down his shoulders and back. It abruptly jolts Hux from his thoughts.

“I thought you’d be naked when I came out,” Ren says, stepping closer, dripping irreverently onto the floor. 

Hux ignores Ren’s comment. “For God’s sake Ren, did you even _try_ to dry your hair?”

Ren shakes his head violently, sending a spray of water droplets flying all over the walls and floor.

Hux scoffs. “God, you really are an animal. Why in the galaxy did I agree to this?”

Ren saunters over, and Hux stands quickly from his chair, feeling like he doesn’t want to be on lower ground, as though they are going into battle. Ren keeps stalking forward, Hux backing away slowly until he feels the back of his knees hit the bed. 

“So what other conditions did you have?” Ren says, in a low voice. 

Ren looks ridiculous, with his hair stringy and wet in his face, his prominent ears showing through. Ren has a strange face, not particularly attractive, with a constant sullen expression. Big nose, big mouth, crooked teeth, everything is too over-sized to be handsome, or even remotely elegant. 

But Hux’s suspicions of his physique are spot on. Ren is fucking built. Thick, strong arms, sculptured, muscled chest. Hux isn’t sure if he’s turned on, or scared. 

“Just--” Hux starts. He was planning to give Ren a lecture, to plan out the whole thing, his boundaries, what Ren was and wasn’t allowed to do. But he’s distracted, and in all honesty, just wants to touch Ren. Taste him. “--just get over here.” Hux says.

Ren steps forward. Hux expects Ren to be intense, forward, demanding, and to have thrown him to the bed within seconds. But he stops in front of Hux, close enough that Hux can smell his own shampoo and soap on Ren’s warm, wet skin. 

“Am I allowed to kiss you?” Ren says, quietly. Trust Ren to be a romantic. 

“Yes,” Hux says. Ren moves forward very slowly, Hux isn’t sure if it’s because he’s trying not to scare Hux, or if he’s nervous. But Ren is so gentle when their lips meet. 

It’s wet. And not totally pleasant. Hux tries not to think of germs as Ren’s big lips move over his own, mouths slightly parted. It’s obvious neither of them really know what to do. They don’t touch anywhere apart from their lips.

It’s not ground-breaking, not like any of the holobooks Hux has read, of the magical first kiss. Honestly, he would be surprised if it was; he would be the unlikely protagonist of a very strange fairytale. 

Ren pulls back, not far though. His face is close enough still that Hux sees double of the brute in front of him. Hux is overcome by the desire to wipe away Ren’s excess spit he’s left on Hux’s mouth. But he assumes that would be rude, in the very little he knows of sexual etiquette. 

Slowly, Ren brings his hands up to Hux’s shoulders, smooths them down Hux’s bicep and forearm. That feels nicer, actually, much nicer than the kiss, although Ren goes back in for another one of them too. Hux supposes he should touch Ren in return, brings his hands up to Ren’s still damp torso. 

This he is interested in. The feel of Ren’s muscles rippling under his fingers is very pleasant. Hux feels along Ren’s collarbones, down the firm swell of his pectorals, down his sides to the ridges of his obliques, back towards the centre to trace down his abdominals. He can feel a trail of hair leading down towards the edge of Ren’s towel… 

Ren pulls his lips from Hux’s, almost startled, blinking uncertainly.

“Did-- did I do something wrong?” Hux asks. His voice is raspier than he expected, and he clears his throat. 

“No, no, it’s good. It’s all good,” Ren says. “Um, will you take your clothes off? Or-- I can do it for you?”

“No, I’ll do it.” Hux says. Ren looks disappointed, but Hux would rather do it. This uniform has hidden buttons and clasps, and even having removed his belt when he finished his shift, it would probably not be very erotic to have Ren fumbling around with those too-big hands. “You should-- get on the bed.”

Ren sits, shuffles back on the bed, keeping his eyes on Hux, props himself against Hux’s pillows. Hux’s hands flutter to his collar, where he normally starts in his undressing routine, but they stop at the clasp. Is he supposed to make this sexy, like some sort of striptease? He doesn’t know how to do that. 

Ren is watching him, eyes wide, hands fisted in the sheets either side of his body. Ren looks good, sprawled on Hux’s bed like this. Hux can see Ren has the beginnings of an erection beneath the fabric his towel. Knowing Ren is aroused sparks a similar feeling in Hux, soothes his worries slightly. If Ren is enjoying this, Hux can too. 

He makes quick work of the hidden hook-and-eye clasps down the front of his jacket, shrugs it from his shoulders, baring his long, slender arms in his undershirt. He lifts a leg, places his foot on the frame of the bed, and unzips his leather boot from top to bottom, slipping his foot out, before zipping it back up to retain its shape. 

Ren actually makes a moaning sound. “Fuck Hux, that’s hot.” 

Hux can't quite bring himself to look at Ren while he undresses, but he can hear the sheets shifting under the weight of Ren's body. 

Hux repeats the action with the other boot, setting it neatly next to it's pair. His hands move to his fly, before looking up at Ren, unsure. Is this enough, or does he want to see more?

When his eyes land on Ren, Hux is startled to see Ren’s big hand rubbing himself slowly through the towel. 

“Fuck, Hux, don’t stop,” Ren says, slowing his hand slightly. Ren’s erection is quite prominent now, as Ren palms it through his towel. 

“I think about you when I masturbate,” Ren says suddenly, voice deepening, hand in his crotch. “About… your tight little hole. How I’d have to work you open so you could take my big, fat cock. How you’d… moan my name like the filthy slut you are.” 

Hux can hardly believe the words coming from his co-commander’s mouth. He let’s out an unexpected bark of laughter, that has Ren blushing up to his ears.

“Ren, that’s vulgar,” Hux says. “Is this your attempt at dirty talk? You sound like a cheap holoporn actor. And I’m hardly a slut, seeing so I’ve never fucked anyone before.”

Hux tries to be confident, tries to pretend his hands aren’t shaking as he undoes the button and zip of his fly, works his trousers down his thighs, discreetly slipping his socks off too as he toes them off. Hux isn’t quite able to look Ren in the face as he stands there in his thin undershirt, and slightly too-big briefs. He wishes that he’d gotten new issue ones recently, not that he could have ever expected he’d end up in this predicament. 

Hux hooks his fingers in the hem of his undershirt, pulls it up over his head, tosses it to the side in an unexpected disregard for folding. He stands open before Ren, baring the body that he’s learnt to dislike, hands by his sides, and head bowed. He’s embarrassed by the tent in his briefs, he’s embarrassed by his chest so slight it’s almost concave, by his stomach, soft and rounded, by his knobbly knees. He feels exposed and lacking.

Hux looks up from where he’d been staring at the floor. Ren has gone back to gripping the sheets between his hands, looking flushed, mouth slack. He loosens a hand from his death grip on the sheets, holds it out to Hux. “Please,” he beckons.

Hux crawls inelegantly onto the bed, making his way up Ren’s body. Ren sits up on his elbows, pulls Hux in for a kiss so strongly that he’s thrown off balance, pulled down onto Ren’s broad hard chest, with a muffled yelp from Hux. 

Ren’s hands are everywhere on Hux’s body, down his shoulder blades and the nobs of his spine. Fingers press just on the good side of hard into Hux’s thighs, down to the ticklish underside of Hux’s knees, where they press into the mattress either side of Ren’s towel clad hips.

The kiss this time, is better. Maybe it’s just because Hux is feeling markedly more aroused than when Ren had initially pressed his sloppy lips to Hux’s. 

Ren is getting considerably into this, his whole body is vibrating underneath Hux’s, and his big hands come to rest on each of Hux’s arse cheeks, pulling his thin body down almost painfully tight, flush against his own, Ren’s hipbones digging into the soft flesh of Hux’s stomach. Hux can’t remember the last time he was ever so close to another person, maybe not ever; it’s as though Ren is trying to fuse their skin together. 

The moans and whines Ren is making are obscene, especially once Ren’s starts bucking his hips up against Hux, rutting up like some sort of animal, making the whole bed shake as he rubs his crotch somewhere in the vicinity of Hux’s abdomen. Each thrust he punctuates with a long, breathy moan. 

All of a sudden, Ren starts _writhing_ about underneath Hux. It’s almost seizure-like motion, certainly not the slightest bit erotic, moaning and whining ridiculously. “Oh Hux, ohhhh, _mmmm_ , fuck me Hux,” Ren groans in a way that makes Hux want to openly cringe. 

Ren’s floundering about is so aggressive, Hux almost feels like he’s about to be thrown off. He clings tightly to Ren’s broad shoulders, but his hips are still being rocked from side to side as Ren grinds his crotch up against Hux. 

“Oh yeah, mmmmm Hux, fuck me, fuck me, _big boy_ ,” Ren pants, eyes clamped shut, biting his lower lip in a way that looks painful. 

Hux can hardly believe his ears. _Big boy_? Ren has got to be joking. Hux can feel his arousal decrease dramatically at the god awful pet name. 

Hux opens his mouth to tell Ren to tone it down a bit, even though he can imagine Ren’s petulant reaction at being told off, when Ren unexpectedly gives his arse a sharp smack, before shoving his ungodly large hand down the back of Hux’s briefs, fingers coming dangerously close to Hux’s arsehole. Hux can’t quite stifle his yelp at the sudden intrusion. 

“Ren, what the fuck?” Hux says, scrambling away from Ren’s wholly uninvited ministration so he’s kneeling next to Ren’s long body, out of his arm’s reach. Ren’s mouth is slack with shock, ears pink with embarrassment, as he props himself up on his elbows. 

“Fuck Hux, I’m sorry-- I just thought--”

“We haven’t discussed anything to do with anyone’s hands near or in each other’s rectums.” Hux cuts Ren off. “I hope you weren’t planning to stick your fingers in there, you could give me an anal prolapse without proper preparation! What did you think you were doing?!” Hux fumes. 

Ren’s blush has spread to his neck, Hux isn’t sure whether it’s based in being told off, or Hux mentioning the words ‘anal prolapse’ in bed. 

“--not to mention smacking my arse!” Hux continues. “I gave no such permission!”

“Hux, fuck, I said I’m sorry! I don’t know what I’m doing either, okay!” Ren counters, fisting his hands in his hair. “I just--”

Hux’s eyes narrow. “You just _what_ , Ren?”

Ren’s sat up now from where he had been sprawled on the pillows. He curls his legs up to his chest like a child, hides his blushing face in the crook of his elbow. 

“It’s stuff I saw in a- a holoporn once,” comes the muffled voice. “I-- I thought you would like it. Fuck I-- I always fuck everything up.”

 _Oh for god’s sake…_ Hux is not a sentimental man, but he feels now might be the time for a bit of tenderness. 

“Ren, I-- there’s no need to try and recreate whatever god awful holoporn you watch in your spare time… So you can stop it with the moaning and the dirty talk and the _writhing_ around like a wounded animal, okay? And definitely no pet names, least of all _big boy_ ,” Hux perches forward, places a hand on Ren’s mole-spotted forearm that’s tightly clasped around his knees. 

“Ren?” Hux tries to inject some kindness into his voice. It doesn’t come naturally, but it works. Ren lifts his head from his arms, just high enough to peak out at Hux with watery eyes.

_What a drama queen._

“Ren… there’s no need to act like you know what you’re doing. We’re both inexperienced, to say the least. Just try and enjoy it, do what comes naturally.” Hux draws closer, smooths his hand down Ren’s side, like patting an animal.

Ren lifts his head further in response, cocks it to the side, eyelids fluttering… Oh. He wants a kiss. Hux supposes he doesn’t mind giving in, especially if it calms Ren down from his little spat. Ren uncurls from his hunched over position, keeping his lip on Hux as he guides them back down to lay flat, Hux back on top.

Hux’s hands go to Ren’s waist, where his towel is threatening to slip open. 

“Let me see you,” Hux murmurs into Ren’s neck. Ren lifts his hips slightly, let’s Hux unwrap his damp towel. Hux perches back on his knees between Ren’s splayed thighs, admiring the form beneath him. 

Ren’s uncut cock is nestled in a mound of dark, untidy pubic hair. It’s waned to half-hard in recent events, but as Hux watches, he sees it give a visible twitch upwards. Hux reaches forward, taking Ren in hand in a loose grip. Ren whines, a proper one now, hips pitching up into Hux’s hand. 

“I didn’t expect-- I thought foreskin removal was customary on most planets.” Hux says, using the pad of his thumb to gently pull back Ren’s foreskin. Hux’s own was removed at birth, for hygiene reasons. Hux’s whole life is about efficiency, even down to his cock cleaning habits. 

Ren’s struggling to form cohesive words as Hux strokes his thumb over Ren’s cock head, pulling the loose skin up and down, before stroking over the exposed head. “It um-- oh, fuck, it’s not big a deal on-- um, where I’m from.”

“It makes the head more sensitive to stimulation, does it not?” Hux asks, continuing his ministrations. 

“Yeah, it does, um-- _oof_ fuck! Not too much Hux!” Ren grabs Hux’s wrist, pulling his hand away from where his fingers had been teasing Ren’s slit - apparently, to the point of oversensitivity. 

“Sorry,” Hux says, even though he isn’t in the least. “Let me make it up to you.” Hux ducks his head down to replace his hand. Ren’s legs spread wider to accommodate Hux's narrow shoulders. 

Hux doesn’t exactly know what he’s doing when it comes to sucking cock, but he’d say two of his best attributes are thinking under pressure, and quick learning. 

Keeping his teeth well out of the picture, Hux draws plenty of saliva in his mouth to lubricate Ren’s cock between his lips. He actually can’t get very far down Ren’s penis shaft, which surprises Hux as that differs considerably from the small pool of sexual material he’s viewed, where penises are often taken down to the hilt. 

No matter. He substitutes what should be the rest of his mouth with his hand, working the saliva that drips from the edges of his mouth up and down Ren’s shaft. He can feel Ren’s whole body underneath his is taut, muscles shaking with tension, threatening to erupt. 

Hux flicks his eyes up to Ren, who is watching him intensely, neck cricked at a painful angle to watch the show. Hux is pleased at how thoroughly wrecked Ren looks, although it really is Hux doing all the work. Hux makes sure to flick Ren’s tip with his tongue while they make eye contact, and Ren responds fittingly with a gasp. 

Hux focuses himself back on the situation at hand, picking up the pace a little. 

“Touch my balls, please Hux,” Hux hears Ren whine above him in a broken voice. Hux doesn’t normally fondle his own balls during masturbation, but generally understands the concept. He gently massages Ren’s tight sac between his thumb and fingers, feeling the testicles roll under the skin. 

Ren groans, bending his knees up so his thighs straddle either side of Hux’s head, hands fisted tightly in the sheets as though scared to touch Hux after being told off. 

Hux pulls his mouth off, but keeps his hand steadily working. Ren’s cock has gone a deep shade of red, purpling at the tip. “Don’t you dare squeeze your thighs around my head during ejaculation or I’ll bite your--” 

Hux’s words are abated by Ren starting to come suddenly, all over Hux’s hand and his own belly. Ren punctuates it with a long moan, back arching off the bed, mouth agape. Hux is almost startled enough to pull his hand away, but remembers to keep working Ren through his climax. 

“Holy shit Hux,” Ren gasps, the final spurt of ejaculate bubbling from his slit. 

Hux looks distastefully at the come that is solidifying on his hand. He is loathe to wipe it on his sheets, but supposes that is the best place for it at the moment. Ren is still blissed out during this decision making process. 

Suddenly, Ren pounces on Hux, rolls him over onto his back so Ren’s big figure is crowding over him. Kissing all over his face, Ren starts to babble. “Hux, so good, fuck, so so good, just wanna-- oh fuck, Hux.” 

Hux turns his face away from Ren’s sloppy kisses. “Don’t say anything you’ll regret, Ren.”

Ren doesn’t seem to care, just starts sucking and slobbering at Hux’s neck. His big hand slides down to Hux’s brief-covered erection, running up and down his length. Hux had almost forgotten that he too would be ejaculating in this arrangement. 

“Please, for the love of God, tell me you have some lube,” Ren breathes hotly in his ear. 

Hux nods quickly. ‘Bedside drawer, I--’

Before Hux can shift aside to turn to the dresser, the little clear bottle of lube is smacking into Ren’s outstretched hand, as though an invisible power has conjured it there…

‘Ren, that is the most inappropriate use of the force I have ever borne witness too,’ Hux scoffs, but he can’t help the desperate tone that laces his voice. His cock is actually leaking quite a bit into his briefs. He didn't realise sucking Ren's cock would have such an effect on him. 

Ren pops open the bottle, spurts a very liberal amount on his hand with an embarrassing squirting sound. With his dry hand, he pulls Hux’s briefs down just far enough to expose his penis and testicles, but still high enough to constrain his thighs. 

Hux’s penis springs up against his belly, moaning as the head snags on the waistband of his briefs. Ren wraps his hand around it, smoothing lubricant all along the shaft, while his own penis hangs flaccid and spent between his muscled thighs. 

"Red down here too..." Ren says, drawing a finger through Hux's tangle of ginger pubic hair. 

Hux glares down at him in response. "How startlingly astute of you Ren." 

After coating Hux’s penis in clear, glistening lubricant, Ren uses his flattened palm, running just along the underside of Hux’s penis, pressing it into Hux’s soft stomach. Every time he does, Hux’s penis springs back upright to jut out from his body, in a motion that is simultaneously humiliating and arousing to Hux. 

“Ren, stop teasing,” Hux gasps, tempted to take himself in hand and finish the job properly. That would wipe the smirk off Ren’s ugly face. But Ren moves before Hux can, wrapping his long fingers around Hux’s cock, stroking upwards in a way that makes Hux want to moan. Ren’s technique is a testament to how much he must masturbate.

Reading his thoughts, Ren gives an extra twist at the head, making Hux want to gasp, but he manages to placate himself. “It only feels so good because you touch the damn thing like it’s a fucking chore," Ren retorts.

“Have you eavesdropped on my masturbation sessions? That’s perverted, Ren.” Hux endeavouring to pretend he doesn’t get a thrill at the thought of Ren having spied on him from his own perspective, looking down at his flushed cock as he tugs away at himself in the shower. Maybe Ren touched himself while he watched. 

“Now who’s the perverted one?” Ren says, thumb nudging at Hux’s slit deliciously. 

“For god’s sake Ren, are you actually going to get me off?” Hux says, trying to pretend he isn’t bucking up into Ren’s too-loose grip. 

Hux’s taunt doesn’t have the desired effect of making Ren jerk him properly. Instead, Ren stills his hand. Hux almost whines at the lack of friction, except he sees the strange expression that crosses Ren’s face.

“What, Ren?” he snaps, trying to cover the uncertainty he suddenly feels.

Ren’s eyes flick hesitantly to the side, then back to Hux. “I bet I could make you come with just my mind.” Ren says, quietly. “You always doubt the power of the force… Let me show you just how powerful it can be.”

Hux is not at all attracted to this offer, would rather have Ren wrap those excessive lips around him instead, but his competitiveness with Ren overcomes his trepidation. Mostly.

“I’ve done it before on myself,” Ren coaxes, running a slick hand down Hux’s lightly perspiring chest. “It’s safe.”

“No doubt you have,” Hux smirks, as much as one can when their cock is literally leaking all over their stomach. “Try your best. And you can’t just use the force to simulate me physically or the like. It’s got to be in my mind.” 

Ren nods. “Okay, close your eyes.” He shuffles back slightly on the bed, brings his outstretched hands up to hover over Hux's body. 

It feels ritualistic, and strange, but Hux obeys, as much as he disdains at closing his eyes in front of Ren. He tries to turn his mind to non-arousing things: classes of spaceships, meetings with the Supreme Leader…

Suddenly, there’s a piercing white light that pervades his eyes, pulling tight across his forehead, a pulsing ache like a migraine. Hux shudders, grasps his head in his hands as though that will ease the wave of shattering pain that is growing behind his eyelids. “Ren--!” he manages to choke out, before the blinding heat moves from his forehead in a rush to his groin. 

Everything goes black. 

Hux comes round after a few seconds, panting, ears ringing. He realises he’s cradled in Ren’s arms. Ren’s holding Hux’s body in his arms, his thin shoulders held in Ren’s tight embrace. 

“Hux, Hux, can you hear me?” Ren says, voice low and concerned. “Fuck, fuck, Hux, fuck I’m so sorry, what have I done…” Ren bows his head low over Hux’s, so Hux can feel his panicked breath on his cheek, non-regulation hair brushing against his cheek. 

“You absolute fool, Ren.” Hux groans, having not yet gathered the strength to open his eyes. Ren jerks upright to look down at Hux’s face.

“Hux! Fuck, are you okay? I am so sorry, I used too much energy, I didn’t realise you were-- were already so close…” 

“Now is not the time to comment on my stamina, Ren,” he manages out. Fuck, it feels as though he’s been run over by a freighter, the throbbing in his head not dissimilar to being hungover on cheap whiskey. 

He has indeed come on himself, remnants of ejaculate striped his chest, almost reaching his chin. It must have been quite an orgasm. He also realises that he’s got tears streaking down his face. He tries to wipe them away with the back of his hand discreetly. 

“Hux, I truly am so sorry. Will you… will you let me make it up to you?” Ren’s proximity, hanging over Hux’s body, and the way he’s fluttering his eyelashes, is slightly overwhelming. 

Not to mention that the idea of anyone, let alone Ren, touching Hux’s extremely sensitive penis in the next week is enough to make him want to cry. Even the sensation of it flaccid, tip resting on the soft skin of his inner thigh, is burning. 

“Ren, there is literally only one way your hands near my penis could possibly assist me in any way right now.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The unexpected part two to this fic! This was written long before TLJ, and the dynamic between Ren and Hux is much more conducive to that of TFA. With that in mind, please enjoy!

It had taken Ren close to a month to convince Hux to give him another chance, after the disaster that was their first and last time being sexually intimate. The affair had concluded suddenly after Ren had used his powers to force an orgasm out of Hux so strong Hux had briefly passed out, leaving his penis so overstimulated that he had struggled to wear underwear for the next two shifts.

 

Ren’s pleading words, endless apologies, imploring Hux for another chance had been useless. Hux was stern in his decision to never _ever_ let Ren anywhere _near_ him… Until Ren had pointed out that _technically_ they hadn’t even _had_ sex, in the strict sense that they hadn’t engaged in any sort of penetrative activity. Did that make Hux theoretically still a virgin? Ren as well?

 

At least Ren had still been conscious when Hux had made him come, quite successfully if Hux may say so himself. So did that make Hux _more_ of a virgin than Ren? That was certainly not acceptable. 

 

It was this technicality which had resulted in Ren back in Hux’s rooms, like some sort of horrific déjà vu.

 

They’re both standing at the foot of Hux’s bed, still fully clothed, but Ren is seemingly attempting to devour Hux’s neck, kissing and licking at Hux’s neck, back bowed downwards in a manner that looks uncomfortable. Ren doesn’t seem to care though, making wet sounds as he sucks at Hux’s throat, big hands pawing at slim shoulders.

 

“I can’t believe I’m letting you anywhere near my dick again after the travesty that was last time.” Hux says, spitting some of Ren’s ridiculous hair from his mouth.

 

Hux isn’t really sure if he likes what Ren is doing, it just feels like he’s spreading saliva over Hux’s neck with his fat lips. Is it supposed to be erotic? He’s actually a little disgusted at the copious amounts of Ren’s spit which is now quickly cooling on his neck. It’s probably something else Ren learnt from his stupid holoporns…

 

“Mhmm Hux, I’m gonna be so gentle, gonna make it so good for you.” Ren murmurs. Hux isn’t convinced in the slightest.

 

“Yes, well, we’ll see about that.” Hux says, gently pushing at Ren’s shoulders in an attempt to make him stop licking Hux’s neck like some sort of animal. Ren moves in to kiss Hux’s lips, but Hux moves his head out of the line of fire. Ren ends up with his lips awkwardly wetting Hux’s nose.

 

“Right, well, undress Ren. I’ll see to myself.” Hux says, starting at the clasps at his belt, avoiding the temptation to wipe away cold, wet spit from his neck with his handkerchief. Ren looks forlorn.

 

“Hux, let me--” Ren gulps, looking at Hux with those sad doe-eyes, hands outstretched towards Hux, hovering over his waist. “Let me undress you. Let me-- look after you.”

 

“I don’t need looking after.” Hux says, almost as a kneejerk. Ren’s fingers move to where Hux’s are paused, holding either end of his undone belt at his waist.

 

“Let me just pretend.” Ren says, taking the ends of the belt from Hux’s _certainly not_ trembling hands, and lets it drop to the floor with a thud. Hux doesn’t argue anymore as Ren’s too-big fingers fumble with the clasp at his neck, finding the discrete hook-and-eye closure without too much embarrassment. He continues down Hux’s front, Ren’s strong arms involuntarily making Hux’s body sway back and forth as he undresses him.

 

Once Hux’s jacket is undone, Ren pushes it off Hux’s slight shoulders.

 

“Fuck, Hux, I’ve missed this so much. God, you’re so soft, so thin.” Ren’s hands are moving over Hux’s shoulders, smoothing along his skin. Ren’s hands feel good, warm, but the feeling is ruined when Ren mouths at Hux’s collarbone, rubbing his face into the stretched skin there, before licking along the bone. Disgusting.

 

“Ren, if that was supposed to boost my self-confidence, it didn’t work.” Hux sniffs. He’s always hated how thin he is; it had been the bane of his father’s existence too-- his weak, sickly son Armitage. But Ren seems to think it’s something to be revered, by the way he is mouthing at Hux’s narrow shoulders.

 

“Fuck Hux, and your freckles. I didn’t notice them last time…so, so…” he traces the marks with his big fingers, reverently.

 

“Okay, your turn now Ren.” Hux says, desperate to change the subjects from his physical imperfections. Ren has a similar belt to Hux around his middle, which Hux quickly unfastens. Ren’s tunic is a different, a much more complicated situation that Hux’s jacket.

 

“Fuck, Ren, what’s with this stupid dress?” Hux says, fingers scrambling to find the hem of Ren’s long tunic.

 

“They’re robes, Hux.” Ren blushes. “Don’t be small minded. You’re wearing jodhpurs.”

 

Now it’s Hux’s turn to flush. “They’re traditional military uniform, you idiot.”

 

Ren smirks, grabbing the mid-thigh hem of his robes, and pulling them up over his head, shaking his hair back into place once it’s off, and dumping the offending article on the floor irreverently.  “You just like them because they make you look bigger. Like your shoulder pads on your coat.”  

 

“Fuck off Ren,” Hux says, not able to deny Ren’s accusation. His greatcoat _was_ tailored with increasing his physical size in mind, and the voluminous material of his trousers _do_ successfully hide his thin legs.

 

Under Ren’s tunic, he’s wearing a shirt with ribbed sleeves. But the shirt stops short, cropped just above Ren’s navel, baring his stomach and thatch of dark hair which leads to the waistband of his trousers. And, to top it off, he wears fucking _braces_ attached to his trousers, looping up over his shoulders.

 

“Your clothing preferences are mind-boggling, you look like a whore in that.” Hux counters, pulling at one of the leather braces with his fingers until it _snaps_ back against Ren’s broad chest. 

 

“It’s practical.” Ren mumbles, thumbing the straps of his braces off his shoulders. Ren flexes his abdominal muscles, which ripple visibly from under his cropped shirt. Hux scoffs.

 

“Very mature, Ren. God, I can’t believe I’m about to let you fuck me.”

 

Ren’s face changes at Hux’s words -- hopeful, trusting. It’s sickening.

 

“So you’ll let me do it? To-- breach you? I mean, I don’t mind, either way, who gets penetrated, or whatever…”

 

“Ren, whatever euphemisms you have for sex, from now on please just use the word ‘fuck’ instead. No more breaching, not more ‘laying with each other’, or whatever. Just fucking.”

 

Ren blushes. “Fuck is such a… harsh word.” He mutters, pulling off his stupid, tight shirt. Hux tries not to ogle at the motion of Ren’s muscles under his skin, tries not to compare his spindly arms to Ren’s huge biceps. Tries not to think too much about why the flash of dark hair under Ren’s arms is suddenly _so sexy._

 

Hux smirks. “So what are we doing instead? Making love?” He mocks. “I don’t think so.”

 

“You’re a fucking bastard, Hux.” Ren says, hands moving once again to Hux’s undershirt, pulling it up over his head in a swift movement. Hux can feel the motion has ruffled his gelled hair, a strand of it curled forward onto his forehead, but he refuses to smooth it back in front of Ren.  Hux doesn’t think Ren knows he is in fact _a bastard,_ Brendol not being able to keep it in his pants thirty-four odd years ago. Hux doubts Ren’s words were a personal attack any deeper than he intended, but it still stings a little.

 

Hux’s harsh, teasing words seem to have spurred Ren on to be a bit more forceful, and his hands move straight to the opening of Hux’s trousers. Hux sways with some force this time, as Ren hurriedly unbuttons his trousers with his over-powerful arms.

 

“Careful Ren, are you trying to knock me over?” Hux says, having to grasp onto Ren’s forearms to stop himself from stumbling.

 

“Well it doesn’t help that you’re thin as a slip of paper…” Ren grits back, fingers tugging on Hux’s fly.

 

Hux’s mind almost short-circuits at the remark. Before he realises it, he’s slapped Ren across the face with a hard _crack_ of skin on skin.

 

“Hux, you fucking…!” Ren clutches at his cheek, pink with Hux’s hand print, eyes watering.

 

But Ren obviously skims the surface of Hux’s mind in retaliation and sees what had spurred the outburst. His angry expression falls, as he senses the memories of Hux’s father, scolding him, slapping him across the face, sometimes even following up with a punch if Hux had been a particularly damning failure to the family name…

 

“Hux, fuck I am... I am so sorry. I didn’t mean it-- I didn’t realise--” Ren says, removing his hand from his smarming cheek, outstretching it towards Hux in penance.

 

“Get out of my head,” Hux warns, voice low and threatening. The last thing he needs right now is Kylo _fucking_ Ren counselling him on his daddy issues.

 

“Hux, I just--” Ren starts, but Hux cuts him off, leaping forward with his whole body to press his lips to Ren’s, it an attempt to get Ren to _stop talking right now._ The force of his action has him _thumping_ hard against Ren’s chest, but at least Ren is built like a tree and doesn’t stumble back, instead wrapping his arms around Hux, as Hux’s arms reach around Ren’s neck. Their mouths crush together forcefully, teeth scrapping teeth until they regain their balance. Unexpectedly, Ren pulls his lips from Hux’s, but keeps him wrapped tight in his arms.

 

“Hux you can’t just kiss me to distract me…” Ren’s eyes hold genuine concern, which is almost bordering on unbearable.

 

“Ren, I don’t want your pity, or your counsel. I want you to fuck me, so stop giving me _that look!”_ He’s tempted to slap Ren again, if just to wipe the sympathy from his face, but Ren has him locked tight in an embrace. He could head-butt him, he supposes, if it came to it.

 

“What look?” Ren says incredulously. “I’m not-- this is just my face!”

 

“Ren, I can spot pity a mile away, so I can see it _very_ clearly when it’s inches from my face. School your expression into something more palatable, or I’m getting dressed.” Hux warns.

 

“I--” Ren starts to protest, but seeing Hux’s stops when he sees Hux’s expression. “Sorry I’ll-- I’ll leave it.”

 

“Thank you.” Hux says curtly. “And I apologise for hitting you. It was unprofessional of me.”

 

“Unprofessional?” Ren says. “Hux, I’m going to put my dick in you, and you think _hitting_ me was unprofessional?”

 

“Well hurry up and do it then!” Hux counters. He is not turned on in the slightest anymore, and he doubts Ren is either. This is almost going worse than last time. Almost.

 

“Okay, okay,” Ren releases Hux. “Let’s just… get naked.” He says, hands going to the front of his trousers.

 

Hux nods, mirroring Ren’s action with his own trousers, slipping them off his legs, leaving his skinny legs exposed in just his briefs. He’d bought new ones since last time, no longer holey and baggy, if Ren even noticed things like that.

 

However, Ren hadn’t had the foresight to remove his boots before trying to remove his trousers. While Hux had left his own boots at the entrance to his quarters, Ren’s now stuck with his trousers around his ankles, trying to wrangle them over the hulking great boots he wears, then changing tactics and trying to undo his boots, but almost tripping over in the process.

 

“Oh for God’s sake Ren, you bloody child.” Hux says, but is unable to keep the humour from his voice. He gets down on his knees to help, trying not to look at the soft bulge in Ren’s dark underwear, much bigger than his own, that is now hovering near his face.

 

The clasp on Ren’s boots is covered by the bunched up fabric of his trousers, even Hux’s nimble fingers can’t find a way to undo them.

 

“Ren, you’re going to have to pull them back up.” Hux says. Ren obeys, probably too embarrassed to try to be smart, hooking his fingers in the waistband and hoisting them back up his legs to mid-thigh, moving them out of the way of the buckles on the top of his boots. Hux can undo them now, and even goes so far as to ease the offending articles from Ren’s feet. Ren has to place a steadying hand on Hux’s shoulder as he removes one boot, then another, before shucking down his trousers.

 

“Thanks,” Ren offers, in a low, embarrassed voice. “I didn’t think--”

 

“No, you didn’t. Not your strong suit that one.” Hux smirks. Ren’s mouth turns down, and his chin does a tell-tale quiver, which makes Hux feel a little guilty for the remark. But, unexpectedly, it also turns him on a little. Hm.

 

Hux sends his apologies to Ren in the form of tugging down his own briefs over his thin hips, letting them fall around his ankles, before stepping out of them gracefully, toeing them to the side.

 

Ren is _so_ not subtle, gaze going to, and lingering on, Hux’s now exposed and soft cock. Hux notices Ren’s fingers twitch, as though he’s not sure whether he is allowed to touch.

 

Hux is about to demand Ren to remove his underwear too, but decides that Ren would probably find it romantic if Hux did the deed. So Hux steps forward, hooks his fingers in Ren’s waistband, and pulls them down. Unlike Hux, who narrows towards the ankle, Ren’s thighs are the widest part of his legs, so Hux has to keep easing them down until they fall past Ren’s knees.

 

Hux didn’t think he would be affected by Ren’s nakedness, after all, they have done this before. But he finds himself having to clear his throat, to say “we should-- move to the bed.”

 

Ren nods, taking the lead to sprawl himself on Hux’s neatly made sheets. Watching Ren’s nude body move was thrilling, all muscle and strength. It makes Hux feel -- powerful. To have someone like this under his control. Dedicated to him.

 

Hux crawls up Ren’s body, until they’re laying flush against each other, two long bodies pressed together front-to-front. Ren wraps his arm behind Hux’s head, pulls him in for a lingering kiss. Ren’s body is so warm against Hux’s, and he moves a big hand to smooth down Hux’s side, like a caress, to hitch on Hux’s thigh and tug it up so that his knee is at Ren’s hip, and their crotches are touching which spreads heat through Hux’s body, radiating out from where the tip of Ren’s soft penis is just brushing against the inside of his thigh. Hux can hear the wet noises as their lips come together, can hear Ren’s muffled breath against his face.

 

Hux can feel himself start to get hard, his biology unable to ignore the close proximity of Ren. Ren’s strong arms pull him close, almost painfully so. Hux whines in discomfort, and when Ren lets go, he clambers on top to reclaim power, pushing Ren from his side to his back. Hux lets his knees straddle either side of Ren’s hips, hands on Ren’s pectorals with the pretence of steadying himself, but really just to cop a feel.

 

Ren still seems to like this change of position, appreciates having Hux’s half-chubbed cock at viewing level. Ren reaches for it, gives it a few dry tugs with a big, warm hand.

 

“It’s so strange seeing a circumcised penis. It looks like it’s missing something.” Ren observes.

 

“What an astounding observation Ren,” Hux bites back. “It’s much more hygienic.” He’s not sure why he feels the need to defend his dick. He shifts back slightly, and is pleased to feel Ren’s cock is erect against his behind.

 

“Are you going to--?” Ren gulps, watery eyes looking unsure. “Who did you want to--?”

 

“I’ll do it,” Hux says, pleased to be taking control. “You can fuck me, I’ve cleaned myself.”

 

Ren makes a face.

 

“Oh come on Ren, don’t be such a prude. It’s an arsehole, it needs to be clean.” Hux shifts off Ren’s colossal body, grabs the lube bottle from his bedside drawer. He had tried to practice this once or twice, only managing a half a finger before it became uncomfortable. He’s trying to pretend to himself that, in the heat of the moment, he’ll be able to take Ren’s oversized cock.

 

He comes to kneel next to Ren’s splayed body, taking in Ren’s big dick. He’s seen it before, intimately in fact, but it still shocks him how Ren can function with that _thing_ down there.

 

“Bringing back fond memories?” Ren grins, giving himself a drawn-out stroke.

 

Hux pretends not to be affected, makes a disgusted noise in the back of his throat. “Hardly, Ren.”

 

Hux turns away from Ren, kneels on the mattress. He’s not really sure the best position for what he’s about to do, but this seems as good as any. Plus, he wants to put on a show good enough to shut Ren up.

 

He uncaps the lube bottle, coats his middle and forefinger generously, before reaching behind him. As he starts to touch his hole, just playing with the rim, breathing deeply to try and relax himself, he looks over his shoulder. As expected, Ren is staring right at him, mouth slack, eyes dark and intense, and his cock enormously red and erect. Ren’s positive reaction fills Hux with a sense of accomplishment, makes him feel untensed enough to start working a finger in. It feels—odd, and not necessarily good, but the little choked noise Ren makes is pleasurable in itself.

 

 _Breathe in, and out_ Hux says to himself, can feel himself loosen on the _out_ breath. He uses it to try a second finger, only the very tips able to fit in yet. Still the unnatural feeling lingers, and he reaches down to his softening cock to try and coax his interest back, or at least make penetrating himself feel more erotic.

 

He hears movement from Ren behind him, turns his head to see Ren is slowly stroking himself, obviously struggling to keep his pace down. “Hux, fuck, you look—so fucking good.” Ren chokes out.

 

“I thought all that training was supposed to be about self-control, Ren.” Hux says, voice breathier than he had planned. “But you look like a man on the - _ah!_ \- edge.”

 

Hux is finding that bobbing his body up and down is more effective, rather than trying to penetrate with his fingers. He’s able to press in further, quicker when his body weight is behind it.

 

“Hux, can I--? Let me?” he hears Ren gasp from behind him.

 

Hux stills on his fingers. “You want to help, Ren?” He’s not overly fond of letting Ren near his delicate areas more than necessary, but Ren’s fingers are far thicker than his own, and would be able to better mimic the end goal.

 

“Okay,” Hux says, pulling his fingers from himself, and turning to look at Ren. “Move,” he says, Ren sitting upright, and Hux taking his place on all fours in the middle of the bed, placing his head on his folded arms on the pillow.

 

“Plenty of lube Ren and try to be gentle.” He says, surprisingly unself-conscious of his ass bare in the air, when Ren seems so taken with it.

 

However, his confidence waivers when he doesn’t hear the tell-tale splutter of the lube bottle. “Ren?” Hux asks tentatively, looking back. Just as he does, he feels an unexpected hot wet pressure against his hole.

 

“Ah- Ren what the--! _Oh.”_ Ren is fucking using his mouth on his—

 

“Ren, you’re filthy.” Hux moans, but not able to stop himself baring back against Ren’s face, feeling Ren’s tongue press insistently to Hux’s already loosened hole.

 

“You said you were clean.” Ren murmurs, Hux feeling the breath on his damp skin.

 

“I am! It’s still fucking— _oh don’t stop.”_ Hux is embarrassed at the desperate tone in his voice, but oh God, Ren’s mouth finally put to good use, this depraved act something he probably learnt in his penchant for holoporns. Still Hux can’t deny that it feels good, especially when a big warm hand of Ren’s comes to tug at his penis hanging hot between his legs.

 

Hux almost moans when Ren’s hand stops its motion on his dick, but he finally hears the _click_ of the lube bottle opening, and the wet splutter of oil. Ren unelegantly presses a big finger to Hux’s now slick hole, but Hux is feeling turned on enough now that it almost feels good. Ren presses in more insistently than Hux would, which is good. If Hux were left to his own devices with his delicate little fingers and low pain threshold, it might have taken hours for him to be acceptably stretched. Ren in charge would speed the process considerably.

 

“God Hux, you’re so fucking—tight.” Ren breaths. “Do you think I’ll—actually fit?”

 

“Don’t stop,” Hux grits. He is intent on leaving this room no longer a virgin, no matter how long it takes.

 

Hux lets out a little grunt when Ren’s finger feels far enough in to burn slightly, and hears the lube cap again, and feels another finger added. Hux has to let out a breath he was holding and push through the pain. It only takes a few thrusts of Ren’s two fingers for Hux to get used to it, and start pushing back against Ren’s hand, in little thrusts of his own.

 

He’s almost tempted to tell Ren to just slick himself up and get the bloody thing in there when Ren touches something inside of him that makes him gasp.

 

“ _Ah- Ren!”_ Hux moans, thrusting back against Ren in earnest, trying to get him to touch him _there_ again. “God yes, _there,_ Ren!” Hux’s cock drips a long clear drop of fluid between his thighs, Hux can gasp wetly into the pillow, as Ren becomes more and more adept at rubbing this new pleasure point inside him. Ren is unrelenting, as though finally pleased to be doing something that can draw such a response from the uptight General.

 

Hux can hear Ren’s harsh breaths from behind him, pleased to know Ren is gagging for it just as much as Hux is right now. But Hux can hardly think, especially when Ren wraps a hand around Hux’s full, red erection, stroking in time with each press of his fingers. At some point, Hux thinks Ren adds a third finger, but he’s almost past the point of noticing. He can feel an orgasm starting to build fiercely in his gut, starts thrusting harder into Ren’s hand.

He doesn’t give Ren the satisfaction of knowing he’s about to come, the only warning Ren gets is when long fat stripes of ejaculate start squirting from Hux’s dick onto the bed beneath him, and the accompanying groan that Hux manages to half muffle with the pillow between his teeth.

 

His orgasm seems to take an age to finally crest, and Ren keeps slowly pumping him until he’s wrung dry. Vaguely in the back of his mind, Hux is pleased he’s face down, that Ren didn’t get to see him flushed and open mouth gagging into the pillow as he came. When Ren removes his fingers Hux can’t help but whimper, a small pathetic sound. He manages to stay on his knees, though his legs are quaking beneath him and he can feel drool on his face.

 

“Ren,” he gasps. “Fucking—put it in.” He manages.

 

Thankfully, Ren does as he’s told for once, Hux hears him slick his dick up, feels him nudge the head of it bluntly against his hole. Ren grunts as it slides in. It burns, but there is little resistance. Ren doesn’t last long, managing a few weak thrusts before coming with a loud groan.

 

In the post-orgasmic haze, only the sound of their mutual panting fills the room. Ren is laid across Hux, breathing hot and heavy in Hux’s ear, his chest quivering and sweaty against Hux’s lower back. Ren still hasn’t pulled out, and when he does he hisses, before collapsing on the bed beside Hux. Hux’s legs finally give way, and he flops prone into the puddle of his own come beneath him, feeling the claggy wet of Ren’s come leaking out of himself.

 

From Hux’s position, facing away from Ren, he can see the chronometer on the wall. Hux can see now why he’d stayed a virgin for so long. Sex was time-consuming, and messy. His sheets were damp with sweat and God-knows-what, he’d used almost half his rest cycle in his tryst with Ren.

 

But when he turns his head to face Ren, Hux sees Ren is watching him carefully, with those intense dark eyes. Probably waiting for Hux to make an acerbic comment about his performance to force distance back between them and make light of what they had just done. But Ren looks fucking glorious, breathing still laboured, and muscles gleaming with exertion.

 

So instead of cutting Ren down, Hux can’t help but reach out, tucks a sweaty strand of hair behind Ren’s big ear. And Hux realises he doesn’t feel embarrassed, flushed and filled with come. Instead he feels fucking powerful, having Ren’s hulking body in his bed. And the way Ren is looking at Hux with adoration clear on his face, Ren is here to stay.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed, please comment or kudos, or let me know via [tumblr!](http://rosierivendell.tumblr.com/)


End file.
